


Three Little Words

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, British Comedian RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Collars, D/s, Melbourne International Comedy Festival (MICF), Multi, Smut, Threesomes, festival sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't remember what inspired this, apart from the 2007 MICF Gala. Adam/Hamish/Russell smut. That's pretty much what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

_“I want you,” Adam whispered, trailing a finger down his cheek, arms slung across his shoulders almost possessively._

_“What? Now?” Russell feigned surprise at his offer, even though he could imagine what would be happening later. He still remembered the last time Adam had said those words to him._

_“Come with me. Hamish wants to meet you,” Adam said, a hand trailing down his chest to grab his hand tightly._

* * *

Russell kneels at Adam’s feet, staring up at him, swallowing hard. He’s not used to this and the collar around his throat feels like it’s made of lead. He’s scared, but so turned on. But then, Hamish is kneeling beside him, and Russell can’t help wondering what it’d be like to fuck him.

“Now, then. Who wants to play?” Adam says, dragging them both forward by tugging on their leashes.

“May I be permitted to worship your body, Master?” Hamish says almost out of habit, looking up at him shyly.

“I expect nothing less. I want you to show Russell here how it’s done. And if he can’t learn to do it properly, I’ll have to punish him," Adam says.

“As you wish,” Hamish says, rising to rest his hands on Adam’s hips as his hot mouth closed around his cock. A hand instinctively reaches for his hair, fingers tangling with leash and hair, Russell pulled forward slightly.

There is an audible groan as Hamish moves up his body and Adam finds himself pushed back onto the bed as Hamish covers his skin with kisses. Russell follows, crawling onto the bed behind him. Soon, Adam finds he has two bodies pressed against him, their hands and tongues dancing like flames across his body.

* * *

_“Is he as cute as you said he is?” Russell said, intrigued at the prospect of meeting Hamish._

_“That and more. Would you wear a collar for me?” Adam said._

_“A collar? Maybe,” Russell said._

* * *

Hamish grabs Russell’s face and brings him in for a kiss, inches away from Adam. A surge of pleasure travels down his spine as he watches them kiss, seeing the way their tongues move, their lips full and moist, both of them being complete and utter teases. A hand grasping his cock distracts Adam from the kiss for a moment and he inhales sharply, just as they break their kiss and nuzzle his neck from both sides.

Adam clutches onto them as they tease him, kissing Hamish and then kissing Russell, marvelling at how they taste and smell, loving the way they touch every inch of his body from his toes to the top of his head. Russell proves to be rather good at giving head, sucking Adam hard and slow, sending him into shudders of anticipation.

Hamish straddles Adam’s chest and Adam’s quick to begin his assault on his cock, hands grabbing his thighs tightly. Hamish groans, both hands grabbing his head, remembering why he loved Adam waking him up every morning like this, going down on him achingly slowly so that Hamish is about ready to kill him by the time Adam’s done with him, especially if he isn’t given the pleasure of coming.

* * *

_“I must own you, at least for one night. Will you let me?” Adam said, his voice filled with lust._

_“You need to ask, especially after last time? Is Tim going to be there too? I’m not quite done with him yet,” Russell said._

_“Tim will come when he’s ready. For now, you’re mine. I must have you again,” Adam said, a hand slinking inside his jeans ever so slowly._

* * *

With Adam sufficiently distracted, Russell gives his cock a final lick before moving lower, lifting his legs to get better access to his anus, his tongue probing inside him. Adam squirms, almost deep-throating Hamish as the sensations fly up his spine, more desperate to get him off. Russell’s arms close around his legs, keeping him in place as he works.

Just as Adam begins to tense, Russell stops. Adam’s vaguely aware of lube being dribbled onto his cock before Russell lowers himself onto him. Russell begins slowly, driving Adam mad with lust. He grabs Hamish’s hips for support, leaning forward slightly to get a better angle. Adam melts at the sound Russell makes as he moves on top of him. He sounds so fucking wanton.

Adam isn’t sure who comes first. All he’s aware of is that he’s pushing harder into Russell, and Hamish is pushing harder against his mouth. Hamish leans back against Russell and Adam watches them kiss lazily, Russell tangling his hand in Hamish’s hair. Adam’s exhausted, not just from having two guys sitting on him either. They crawl off him and cuddle up beside him, their heads resting against his shoulders. Adam kisses their foreheads gently.

“Glad you came, Russell?” Adam says, stroking a hand through his hair.

“Hell yeah. Incredible,” comes Russell’s coherent answer.

“That’s good to hear. I’d hate to think you weren’t enjoying yourself,” Adam says.

“You make it very difficult not to enjoy yourself,” Russell murmurs.

Hamish curls up next to Adam, hugging him tightly, happy to have him in his arms again. Adam holds him back, am arm firmly around his back, not willing to let him go. Russell cuddles up to him too, leaning his head against his chest. He listens for his heartbeat. Whatever else happens, he’s has a most magical night, one that won’t be forgotten for a long time to come.

* * *

_“Better make it good. I don’t want just another fuck,” Russell said._

_“You’re not just any fuck, you know. You’re special,” Adam said._

_“As special as Hamish?” Russell asked._

_“As special as Hamish,” Adam said, his hand stroking Russell through his jeans._


End file.
